From the past, an applicator device illustrated in FIG. 8 is used in resist fluid application process, one of processes for manufacturing a liquid crystal substrate {refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-058914 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-246201)}. FIG. 8 is a configuration view of a conventional applicator device 20. Components, each component being similar to a component of an applicator device 1 according to the present invention described later, are given reference alphanumeric, each reference alphanumeric being the same to the reference alphanumeric given to the corresponding component of the applicator device 1.
As is illustrated in FIG. 8, the conventional applicator device 20 comprises a reservoir tank 4, a stage 5, a ferrule 6, a ferrule driving device 7, fluid transfer pump 80, a first opening and closing valve 11, a second opening and closing valve 12, a control device 30, and the like. In the applicator device 20, resist fluid is sucked through a suction opening 81, then discharged through a discharge opening 82, by closing the first opening and closing valve 11 and the second opening and closing valve 12 alternately, along with the reciprocating driving of a plunger P within the fluid transfer pump 80.
When discharge operation of resist fluid is carried out, resist fluid steeped out from the slit-shaped opening section 621 is applied on a surface of a glass substrate K, by making the ferrule 6 and the glass substrate K into adjacent condition to one another and by moving the ferrule 6 in X-direction by the ferrule driving device 7. The fluid transfer pump 80 of the applicator device 20 used an O-ring N as a sealing member for sealing gap G between a cylinder 83 and the plunger P.